Quédate Conmigo
by Dayanna
Summary: One shot presetando en la GF 2018.


**Quédate Conmigo**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando bajo la nieve, solo sabía que con cada paso que daba se sentía morir, su destino era llegar a la estación de trenes para lo antes posible regresar a Chicago, había llegado a New York con una maleta llena de sueños pero ahora solo le quedaba un corazón roto y no porque él no la quisiera, él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba pero de nuevo el destino había sido caprichoso y les había tendido una nueva trampa, no era como la de Eliza, esta era cruel donde solo había una opción.

Separarse para que la que había arriesgado su propia vida para salvarlo y como consecuencia había perdido su pierna, él debía quedarse a su lado, ella sabía que él no lo quería hacer pero ambos estaban conscientes que eso era lo correcto y por eso ahora ambos sufrían, al despedirse se habían hecho la promesa de ser felices, pero ella dudaba que algún día lo seria.

Sin saber cómo ya se encontraba en la estación de trenes, compro su boleto y ahora se encontraba esperando, el señor de la taquilla le dijo que el tren llegaría en 2 horas, para ella sonó a tortura, mientras más tiempo estuviera en la ciudad más difícil seria, ya que su mente no dejaba de pensar y recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Luego de luchar para la que dejaran entrar con su boleto roto, todo gracias a los Legan, pudo disfrutar a su rebelde en todo su esplendor, era un magnifico actor y su interpretación de Romeo era inigualable, cuando fue el primer intermedio pudo escuchar sobre el accidente de Susana y lo que le pedía a Terry, al principio no creyó que ella fuera capaz de eso, pero le quedo la duda y antes que comenzara de nuevo la obra tomo la decisión de ir a buscarla, pero nunca imagino lo que se encontraría, una mujer enamorada sufriendo, dispuesta a quitarse la vida, porque había perdido una pierna y sin Terry creía que no podía vivir, gracias al cielo ella había llegado al tiempo para evitar otra tragedia, al poco tiempo había llegado Terry, quiso decirle muchas cosas pero él tuvo que hacerse cargo de la ex actriz, ella se quedó un rato respirando el aire frio y entendió los silencios del castaño, él se debatía entre la culpa y el amor.

Bajo de la terraza, donde todo sucedió y tuvo la intensión buscar la capilla del hospital para pensar que hacer porque definitivamente tenía que hacer algo, pero el destino había tomado la decisión, Susana quería hablar con ella, cuando Terry pronuncio esas palabra, lo supo, ella tenía en sus manos la solución, hacerse a un lado para que la persona que habado dado su vida fuera feliz aunque Terry y ella tal vez no serían felices pero eso era lo correcto

Luego de hablar con Susana, se enfrentó a Terry, ella ya le había dicho que se iría, por primera vez en la noche lo vio de frente y pudo reconocer que él no quería decirle adiós, pero debían hacerlo, con el corazón en la mano le dijo adiós, al principio él no lo acepto, es más trató de detenerla pero finalmente lo entendió y se dijeron adiós.

Mientras seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos, comenzó a registrar los sonidos que la rodeaban, a los lejos escucho el silbato del tren anunciando su llegada, en pocos minutos estaría en la estación, de pronto sintió como una mano que reconocería en cualquier lado tomaba su rostro dulcemente, abrió los ojos y frente a ella vio a la única persona que deseaba ver

\- Quédate conmigo – su corazón le decía que él estaba ahí, pero su mente le decía que solo era una ilusión e impulsada por sus sentimientos se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, la caricia duro unos segundos pero él solo se detuvo para repetir – Pecosa, quédate conmigo – ahora él la beso, se perdieron en la caricia, nada importaba, el mundo se detuvo

* * *

Candy fue despertando poco a poco y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación que no conocía, estaba acostada en una confortable cama y la habitación estaba iluminada por una cálida chimenea, mientras miraba alrededor para tratar de entender que había pasado, porque lo último que recordaba era que esperaba el tren hacia Chicago, sin darse cuenta alguien entró y se quedó de piedra cuando reconoció quien era

\- Terry – fue lo único que puedo decir, mientras veía como él dejaba una bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentaba a su lado en la cama para luego acariciar su rostro dulcemente

\- Me alegra que despertaras, me tenías preocupado, luego que te desmayaste no sabía qué hacer, así que decidí traerte a mi departamento – Candy no decía nada - te traje un té – sin querer soltarla, tomo la tasa para dársela, era lo único se le había ocurrido hacer para romper el hielo

\- Gracias – dijo ella finalmente – ¿dices que me desmaye?

\- Así es, cuando te encontré en la estación y luego de besarnos te desmayaste – dijo algo nervioso, estaba seguro que no dejaría que se fuera, pero el tenerla en su cama no lo ayudaba – no había quien me ayudara y no podía dejarte ahí, así que te traje conmigo – con estas palabras Candy supo que verlo a su lado y el beso no habían sido un sueño, mientras le daba un trago a su té se sonrojo, agradeció la semi luz de la habitación para que él no lo notara, después de un rato sin ninguno decir nada Terry hablo de nuevo – Candy, por favor quédate conmigo, yo sé que piensas que no es lo correcto, pero estoy harto de hacer lo correcto – le tomo el rostro con las dos manos para verla fijamente – solo quiero ser feliz y tú eres mi felicidad – se acercó más a ella y de nuevo dijo – Quédate conmigo

\- Yo…

* * *

Era lindo poder estar de nueva cuenta en el Hogar de Pony, después de muchos años al fin había podido tomarse el tiempo para visitar y volver a ver a todos sus seres queridos, todos estaban ahí, La Señorita Pony y la Hermana María seguían cuidando de los niños. Anie felizmente casada con Archie, Paty esperando su primer hijo al lado de Stear, Tom con su esposa Jane y Albert con su prometida Isabel, todos eran felices, se alegraba por ellos, estaban preparando una barbacoa en el jardín y ella los observada desde la colina al pie del Padre Árbol, cuando quiso comenzar a descender la colina sintió como era abrazada por atrás amorosamente, reconociendo ese aroma que la volvía loca

\- Nunca dejaras de ser una mona pecas ¿verdad? – mientras regresaba de acostar a su pecosita para su siesta, al salir al jardín y buscar a su esposa, la encontró en la rama más alta del Padre Árbol, agradeció que su hijo mayor estaba jugando con los niños sino tendría que subir por ambos, pero cuando llego a la cima de la colina, Candy ya había bajado del árbol y solo observaba el paisaje y no pudo evitar embromarla

\- Y tú nunca dejaras de ser un mocoso malcriado ¿verdad? – le dijo a su esposo cuando se volteó para luego callar cualquier replica con un beso

Por supuesto se había quedado con Terry y ahora eran muy felices.

* * *

¡!Hola a tod s!

Aquí les dejo este pequeño One Shot que presente en la GF 2018, espero les guste. No duden en dejarme sus opiniones.


End file.
